Her Diary
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha saw Kagome writing in her diary when they were in eighth grade. He's been trying to get into it ever since that day. oneshot.


******Author's note: this is a oneshot based off of **_**Diary of Jane**_** by **_**Breaking**__** Benjamin**_**. I found this on my computer, unfinished, and I decided to post it. I completely forgot about this. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Her Diary**

He watched the girl who he tormented. He wanted to get into her diary. This started years ago when he saw her writing in it. She was just writing in it, and at the time, they barely knew each other. He started to talk to her, get to know her, and when that didn't work, he started to make her mad.

He just wanted to get into it. It would hold all her memories, and he wanted to be one of them. A big part of them, and he'd do anything to get into it. It was something she'd look back on and laugh about years from now, and he wanted her to remember him.

He would do anything to get into her diary. He's done everything he could think of. He's sat right next to her, he's talked to her, he teased her. He didn't know what else to do.

He wanted to know what she wanted him to do to get into it. Should he make her hate him, or love him? Would she write more about him when she hated him, or loved him? What did she like about guys? Specific traits?

She was getting up and she tripped near him. She blushed, looking up and looking around. He loved how she blushed.

"Nice move, Kagome," he called to her.

Her dark eyes flashed to him, and she glared, blushing deeper. She walked over to him. "What do _you_ want?"

"The beauty of your presence," he said sarcastically, smiling at how she was glaring. She almost looked dangerous.

Her jaw clenched and her hands turned into fists. She started to say something, telling him to leave her alone probably, but he interrupted her. She wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

She clenched her fists tighter. "I don't need to tell you," she snapped.

He smiled.

"You don't own me, or control me," she went on.

But he wished he did. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked. "Are you going to make out with your boyfriend?"

She blushed deeper. "No, you know I don't have a boyfriend." Her jaw relaxed and so did her hands.

"But you don't need a boyfriend to make out," Inuyasha stated with a grin. But he was secretly jealous if she was. He wanted to be the guy.

That pissed her off again. She looked about ready to hit him, but she took a deep breath, and turned on her heel. "Whatever," he heard her mutter as she stormed off.

Something was getting in the way. He was so close to being in her diary. He knew it. He just needed to do something else.

What did she like? What did she want him to do? Should he act nice, or be a total jackass? Was he in her diary at all?

* * *

He found her at her locker at the end of the day, talking to Sango, her best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend.

"Hey Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked. He was right behind her now.

She turned to him and glared. "It's none of your business."

He moved closer, and saw that she caught her breath when he did that. He suddenly got an idea. He moved even closer, and she was backed up against the locker. He smiled.

"Do you have any idea what personal space is?" she asked. Her face was flushed now. She pushed him away, her hands were on his shoulders. His skin tingled, but he ignored it.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked. "You look a little embarrassed there."

She glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded.

He shrugged, and saw that her diary was right there, at the top of her bag. He wanted to take it, read it, see if he was in there, and if he took it, he was sure to get in there.

Everyday since he saw her writing in it, he imagined each page being turned, used, and he was still not in it. He needed to get in it before she finished it. He needed to hold his spot in her diary.

She walked away with Sango, leaving him standing there. He walked away. She walked home by herself, and he had an idea from before. She blushed when he got close.

* * *

He saw her walking through the same alleyway, by the main street and it cut to the park.

He came up behind her. "Hey," he said by her ear.

She jumped, and turned around. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He pushed her up against the wall gently with his body, and she blushed a deep red. He ignored how it made him feel. He put his hands on either side of her and his face was just inches away from hers.

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered, still blushing.

He pulled the diary out of her purse. "This," he said as he pulled away with it. He started walking away.

"Hey!" she yelled. "My diary!" She ran after him and tried grabbing it. He had his back to her and was holding the little pink velvet book in front of him. She jumped on his back and tried to grab it as he opened it at the middle.

He wasn't phased by her on his back, she was extremely light to him, but his skin was tingling. He opened the book to the middle and the date was almost two years ago.

He picked out his name. It was the day he threw her into the pool during freshman year. The next page, again his name. It was the day he talked to her and asked her a bunch of questions. She said he was being nice that day, and she liked that side of him. He flipped through the pages, seeing his name on each one. It was everything he did to her since the day he started. Everyday.

She was struggling to get the diary away from him. She was on his back still, and seemed to climb higher, making his breathing become heavy. Her left hand reached out to try and grab the diary, the other was wrapped around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. But he wouldn't let her fall.

"Inuyasha! Give it back! It's private!" she yelled, getting strange looks from the people who were now walking down the alley.

Inuyasha found the last page that she wrote. It was yesterday, she wrote that he interrupted Hojo from asking her out, something she was thankful for. He did that on purpose, he didn't want her going out with anyone. He did that whenever someone tried to ask her out.

He closed the diary and gave it back to her. She climbed off his back. He was staring off into space. He was lost in his thoughts. He had gotten into her diary a long time ago. He was on all of the pages.

"You read it already," she stated. "You saw your name." She was blushing. She never wanted Inuyasha to know that she remembered everything he did.

He nodded, then looked at her, slightly smiling. "You wrote about everything I did."

She blushed deeper. "Um, yeah." Then she noticed he was happy about it. "You wanted me to?"

He slightly blushed now, looking away. "Heh."

She knew him long enough that she knew that meant yes. She smiled at him. "How long?"

"Since I saw you writing in it," he mumbled. He wouldn't look at her. He had no idea why he was telling her this. But since her diary was filled with his name, he supposed it was okay.

"Eighth grade?" she asked in surprise. Her eyes widened.

He nodded. He looked up at her slowly, and she was smiling at him. He slowly reached out and put his hands on her waist. She pulled herself to him, and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "You could have kissed me about five minutes ago."

"Heh," he said, looking away and blushing. He looked at her again. "I'll walk you home." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.

She smiled at him, gripping his hand tighter. "Okay, would you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," he said, smiling to himself.

He was only so happy he was in her diary, and that she was now his. He was in her diary. He had been all along.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, new oneshot, and I hope you like it. Again, based off the song **_**Diary of Jane**_** by **_**Breaking Ben**_**. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
